


What to Say

by drjamband



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjamband/pseuds/drjamband
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a confession that's only relevant on John's wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What to Say

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the trailer for "The Sign of Three."   
> I really do like Mary.

“So, it’s the big day then!” Mrs. Hudson said excitedly.

“What big day?” Sherlock replied.

“The wedding!”

Sherlock put down his tea and uncrossed his legs.  “Right.  And why would I care about that?”

“Oh, Sherlock,” Mrs. Hudson said in that mothering way she had.  “I know it’s hard, but---.”

“It’s not _hard_ , Mrs. Hudson,” Sherlock interrupted.  “It’s….It doesn’t matter.  I’m not going.”

“Sherlock,” Mrs. Hudson replied, disapproval in her tone.  “I think you owe John this.  You _are_ the best man.”

Sherlock huffed, rolled his eyes, and sprang up from his chair to get dressed.

\----

The ride to the church was miserable.  Sherlock was snapping at every little thing, even going so far as to ask Mycroft to stop _being_ for a moment.

“Now, brother, I know this is difficult---.”

“You know nothing, you fat git.  You have no one, Mycroft.  No one that means that same thing to you as John means to me.”

Mycroft’s sigh was barely audible as he sat back in his seat and resumed his seemingly disinterested gaze out the window.

\----

The car finally arrived at the church, and Sherlock helped Mrs. Hudson out before handing her over to Mycroft and making for the room where John was waiting.  Before he could escape, Mycroft grabbed his brother’s elbow.  “Sherlock…” he started, unsure of what to say.  “Don’t _lose it_.”

Sherlock glared and wrenched his arm away.

\----

He found John in a little side room of the church, adjusting his tie in the mirror.  “Sherlock!” John exclaimed as he caught sight of his friend’s reflection.  “You ready?”

“I thought I was supposed to be asking you that question.”

“I wouldn’t have asked Mary to marry me if I wasn’t ready,” John laughed, but stopped when he saw Sherlock’s face: blank except for the fright that was plain as day, the blue eyes vacant and fixed on something John couldn’t see.  “Sherlock?”  There was no response.  “Sherlock!”

Sherlock blinked and composed himself.  “Hmm?”

“You...blanked out on me.  You sure you’re alright?”

“Sorry,” he drawled.  “It’s just….I don’t think I can do this.”

John turned and blinked, hands frozen on the knot of his tie.  “That’s not funny, Sherlock.”

“I’m serious, John.”

“No.  Stop this.  Just...if there’s one day for you to not be...well... _you_ , this is it.”

“What’s wrong with me?”

“Nothing!  Just...please don’t mess this up.”

“Mess this up,” Sherlock repeated.

“Yes.”

“So you don’t want me to...deduce?”

“No.”

“Right,” Sherlock replied, straightening his posture and stepping closer to John.  “So you don’t want me to tell you that you’re nervous, you’re having doubts, you really _aren’t_...ready?”

“Shut up.”

“Don’t do this, John.”

“Shut up.”

“Don’t make a mistake.  You asked me not to be dead and I listened.  Yes, it took me two years to make good on that promise but I did it.  Now I want you to return the favor.”

“The...the _favor_?” John sputtered.

“Yes, John, surely you know what a favor is.”

“I do you favors all the time!  Handing you my mobile and fetching you coffee and NOT KILLING YOU WHEN I COULD HAVE.  That’s a common one.”

“John,” Sherlock said softly, moving so he was just a breath away from his friend.  “You told me you’re not good at this sort of thing.  Well, I’m not either, but...I can see that this is going to take some persuasion.”

“ _Persuasion_?”

“I don’t want you to get married.”

“We’ve established that.”

“Because I love you.”

“I---.”  John stopped and swallowed.  “I’m sorry?”

“Oh you heard me, John, I love you.”

“And why are you telling me this now?”

“Because it became relevant.”

“It wasn’t relevant _before_?!  It hasn’t _always_ been relevant?!”

“Well, I---.”

“No, Sherlock, Jesus!  You always---,” John started, then cut himself off as he grabbed Sherlock’s collar and pulled him down, kissing him hard.  They kissed for some minutes before John released him, flexing his fingers.  “You always know just what to say.”

“Well, I have been called clever,” Sherlock said with a smug grin.

“Don’t you start,” John said, putting his hand on Sherlock’s back.  “Now come on.  I’ve got to let down poor Mary.”

“I have to admit I am fond of her.”

“You?  Fond of someone?”

“Is that so hard to believe?  I just told I loved you.”

John snorted.  “What will Mycroft say?”

“He’ll probably just ask if he can still have some cake.”

They both broke out into giggles, trying desperately to keep them under control.  “We can’t giggle, this is about to be a cancelled wedding.”

“Sorry, just nerves,” Sherlock teased.

“Oh, shut up.”

There was a minute of silence as they walked down the deserted hall of the church lobby.  “John?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you, um...do you love me too?”

John stopped and looked at his friend, who was standing stock still, his head down and his eyes on the marble floor.  “Yeah, Sherlock.  I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about this entirely, but thank you for reading! Yay Sherlock's back!


End file.
